Love You Always
by SpaceKatEyes
Summary: Roxas and Axel had been dating for a while before Roxas had to move away from Axel due to college. After maintaining a long-distance relationship for a little over a year, they were dying to see each other again. Axel took it upon himself to go up to visit Roxas, it was like falling in love all over again… Akuroku, Lemon


**A/N Soooooo, I've been getting inspiration from tumblr ( otpprompts) and have been going nuts with loving all the wonderful ideas for fanfics that I've been reading :D But the thing was, there were a lot of them that I liked, but weren't enough to fuel a full fic for me, so I found 6 that were short yet could fit together in a cute fic~ ;w; I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll put the prompts at the bottom that I used! ( I'm sorry if anyone has written any fics from these prompts! They don't say if someone used them (( since that's be hard to do, not to mention annoying for them)) so I'm just going to assume these were good for me to use ^^'')**

**Summary: Roxas and Axel have been dating for a while before Roxas had to move away from Axel due to college. After maintaining a long-distance relationship for a little over a year, they were **_**dying**_ **to see each other again. Axel took it upon himself to go up to visit Roxas, it was like falling in love all over again…**

**Warning! Yaoi ( man on man action~) Lemon, adorable cuteness, swearing**

**Enjoy~! ( ps, it's really cold here, so I speak from experience XD)**

**Prompts are at the bottom! Feel free to cheat and look if you really want, but I wanted it to be a surprise XD**

* * *

0-Roxas-0

Not being constantly by Axel's side for over a _year_ was both physically and mentally painful. Sure we'd Skype and text and try to make sure we talked as often as college would allow, but it wasn't the same as being able to _hold him_. To be able to _feel_ him run his hands through my hair, or kiss my neck, or cuddle up with me at night, or whine when I try to get out of bed in the morning, it _killed me_.

Which is why I had to resist jumping at his suggestion of coming up here to be with me for a week. I know he's just as desperate to see me as well, so it's nice to have him be just as excited as I was.

" I managed to convince my boss to let me off the hook for the week we talked about, honestly I'm amazed that my begging actually worked! Maybe it was my killer puppy dog eyes." Axel joked as he batted his eyes at me through the screen, smiling all the while, getting me to laugh. Moving to lay on my stomach on my bed, I adjusted my laptop to a more comfortable position as I smiled fondly at the sound of his laughing. I was only in my boxers since it was pretty late already, and I know it drives Axel mad that he can look but not touch due to our distance.

" Or he's sick and tired of hearing you gush about me, then become gloomy when you remember that I'm in Minnesota and you're in LA." I hummed with a smug smile, earning me an eyeroll from my lovely boyfriend. He was sporting a bare chest as well, but he kept his jeans on, much to my dismay. The two hour time difference meaning that he wasn't ready to head to bed yet, while I'm only awake to see him. Sometimes being ahead really sucks. Axel already isn't a morning person, so when I'm up two hours earlier and want to text him, it makes for a lonely morning.

" Yeah yeah, wait till I get up there, jerk. I'm _so_ going to give you a ton of hickeys just to get you in hot water with your friends." The redhead threatened, not looking very convincing with that dorky smile on his face. Returning his eye roll from before, I shook my head with a laugh.

" Oh no~, I'm _so scared_! What are my friends gonna do exactly? Hayner's already nailing a guy, and Pence and Olette are going at it, so where exactly will having hickeys get me in trouble? Hm? Sure I'll be embarrassed, but it's not like it'll last for more than one conversation before they forget about it." I pointed out, crossing my arms before laying my head on them, trying my very best to stay awake.

" Whatever. You'll hate it, I know you will. Though I'm sure you're _burning_ for my touch again, huh Roxy~?" My redhead purred, hitting the nail right on the head. I _have_ been aching for him since the very first second I left for cold, snowy Minnesota. I won't admit to him how many times I touched myself and yearned for him, since he doesn't need his ego stroked. Only humming in response to that, not wanting to accidentally give him any clues as to what I've been up to in his absence. I'd never hear the end of it if he found out that I've been pleasuring myself, pretending that it was him. I highly doubt Mr. walking sex drive over here has been innocent of that either, so he's one to talk.

" That is, if you don't freeze your balls off when you get here. You _do_ realize that it's winter, right?"

" I can handle the cold, Roxy. It's not like it's that big of a deal. A little cold is all." Clearly someone does watch the weather, since it's been double digit below zero for over a week up here. It's more than a little cold. Especially for a guy who's never been out of the sunny weather in his life. Can't wait to say ' I told ya so'.

" Um hm. We'll see about that. Now if you don't mind, I need to sleep before I pass out, love you babe." I mumbled, giving him a tired smile as he grinned at me, blowing a kiss to me.

" See you in a few days Roxy, love you."

0- Three days later-0

I could hardly sit still this whole day. Axel's coming! I get to _see_ him without over 2,000 miles between us! I get to hug his naturally warm body and never let go and get to breathe in his wonderful smell and just fill up my senses with _him_! My stomach wouldn't stop turning as I ran around my house, cleaning up everything for about the tenth time, took the longest shower I've ever taken in my life, made sure I smelled delicious, made my hair perfect, and threw on brand new clothes. I got to the train station hours before he was scheduled to arrive, not able to stand sitting at home any longer.

Tapping my foot nervously, I clutched my phone for dear life, trying to stay in my uncomfortable plastic chair. Breathe Roxas, it's fine. Relax. He'll be here soon enough. I had my hat pulled over my cold ears and a scarf wrapped around my neck, along with my winter coat on, it being cold even inside. I could nearly see my breath in here, making me worry what Axel's going to be walking into. I tried warning him. I hope that he listened to me and dressed warm because I don't want to deal with him whining about it.

I had to get up and start pacing as it drew closer and closer to the time his train was to arrive, my urge to see him growing by the minute. My god, I'm going to pull out my hair if I don't see him soon! I've missed him so fucking bad! Gnawing on my lip, I eagerly looked up at the board that showed which trains had arrived, where arriving, or will be delayed, staring intently at Axel's train. Come on, come on, _come on_! My heart lurched at watching his slot go from on time to now arriving. Not able to keep myself from smiling like an idiot, I moved to look around in the crowd for any sign of him. I'm not going to miss a six foot some _redhead_ in a crowd, so I'm sure that I'll know when I see him. I may have not seen him in person for a year, but I think I'd know when I see my own boyfriend. That doesn't make me any less _nervous_, but it's a nice thought.

Just as I was about to get closer to look for him, I spotted him walking out from his train, carrying two cases of luggage. His face was flushed from the cold, a hat tightly pulled over his ears along with a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a light coat zipped up tightly. It's obvious that he's freezing, but I couldn't even think about me being right. I smiled widely, not able to help the tears forming in my eyes as his own bright jade eyes finally met mine. He dropped his bags and grinned at me as I quickly ran through the crowd sobbing and laughing all at once as I threw myself at him. We probably looked like quite the sight with both of us immediately grabbing each other's faces, needily kissing each other like it was important as air. I scrambled to quickly wrap my arms around his neck, hopping up so my legs wrapped around his waist as well, greedily kissing him repeatedly. Not caring that both of us were getting more spit around our mouths than anything, I lightly moaned in relief. I didn't think I missed him _this badly_ but now that he's right here in front of me, I can't help but to pour out my feelings. Fuck I've missed these lips of his so badly! Axel held my thigh to make sure I wouldn't fall and ran his hand through my hair with the other. It was safe to say neither of our hats stayed on for very long as our hungry hands laced through one another's hair, craving more touch. My poor heart was throbbing painfully, too excited about this to be able to handle everything.

There wasn't much conversation save for little pants of ' oh god, fuck, please!' and some ' oh baby, I missed you!'. Both of us too happy and too out of breath to form proper greetings around our frantic kissing. I wasn't even embarrassed at hearing several giggles that were aimed at our little reunion. I was too busy making sure that I got my years worth of kisses that I missed out on. I only pulled away when I realized that my happy crying had made Axel's face just as wet as mine. Laughing, I gave him a smile as I used my sleeve to dry off his face, sniffling as I tried to quit crying.

" S-Sorry, I got your face soaked, I'm just so incredibly happy to see you Ax." I nuzzled my face into his neck as I felt my voice begin cracking again, cursing myself for being such a cry baby about getting to see him again. I felt Axel start swaying as he hummed, placing kisses along my neck as he rubbed my back, making me sigh in content.

" Not all of that was you. I'll admit having to hide my face as we started getting closer because I was crying. Don't feel bad about crying Roxy, it makes me so happy to know that I wasn't the only one missing you so much." Just hearing his voice like this again made me melt, always having adored that voice of his, so silky and deep. Kissing his neck a few times, I smiled widely against his neck, allowing myself to giggle a bit as I tried to hide how giddy I was.

" I love you so much." I sighed dreamily, wishing that we didn't have to let go soon. I just want to stay wrapped up in him like this forever. Axel moved to bring us back to his luggage, since we managed to get a little ways away from it, thanks to our little meeting. Knowing that it was time to get down, I reluctantly untangled myself from him, not wanting him to have to carry me along with two bags of luggage. Not to mention that it'd be embarrassing for me to be carried like a stubborn child. I'm an adult in college and I should be acting like it. My boyfriend smiled fondly down at me, cupping my face in his hands as he wiped away my tears and left over spit from our kisses. Once he was satisfied, he leaned down to peck my lips one last time before he shivered.

" I love you too, but fuck is it cold! Let's get somewhere warm soon." He complained, picking up his bags as he snuggled his face into his scarf, getting me to laugh as I took one of his bags from him, wanting to help him out. I would take his other bag too, but he'd whine saying that he can handle them and that I don't need to carry them. I'll save him his pride. Grabbing his now free hand, I kissed the back of it as I lead him out to my car.

" Told you~." I sing songed, grinning up at him, amused at him glaring at me, his nose bright red along with his flushed face. He doesn't look very threatening at all with his face being so red. Humming, I leaned up on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his cold nose, loving how he looks in the cold.

" I hate you." My redhead grumbled as I threw his bags in the back, it not any warmer in my unstarted car. Turning the car on, I smiled over at him, rubbing my hands together as I waited for my car to warm up before I could turn on the warm air. Otherwise it'll just be an attack of chilly AC, I learned from experience.

" Yeah right, you love me and you know it. I'm irresistible." I teased, pulling a look before I turned the hot air on and headed out for my house. Of course Axel complained about how cold it was the whole way there, along with asking me how things are going with me and stuff like that.

When we walked into my heated house, Axel let out a very sexual moan, pretty much melting at finally being warm for the first time since he's arrived. It took everything in my being to not burst out laughing at his moan, trying to not get aroused at the same time. I've been very neglected in his absence, and now he's here again, it's hitting me full force. Chill out, libido, you'll get it soon. Just, _please_ don't get hot under the collar so easily. I'll never live it down if I get hot from just _hearing_ him.

I made us both dinner and whipped up some hot coco, leaning on him, content with drowning myself in his body heat. He's too warm for his own good. He doesn't know how many times I've fantasized about getting to enjoy him warmth on a cold nice like this. When we both lived in LA, it was insanely hot, so it wasn't always comfortable to be wrapped up in him. Unless we were both in the AC or something.

Of course just as soon as both of us had finished our coco, I heard the hiss of my heat going out, which has happened more than once. Sighing, I watched Axel look around in confusion, probably never having heard someone's heat go out before.

" What the heck was that?!" I got up and headed over to my thermostat, before I looked back to Axel, the cold already starting to creep inside.

" My heat went out. Meaning that we're in for a chilly night." I told him with a grim smile, finding it kind of funny that as soon as Axel comes up to visit, my furnace decides to throw a hissy fit. " It'll be fine as long as we stay warm." I told him with a shrug, smirking at his groan of disapproval. This is just the joys of living in a freezing cold state with winters that kick ass.

What I didn't expect at all was him suddenly coming up behind me, rubbing at my hips while he purred into my ear. My breath hitched as my body very quickly reacted to the touch, having waited all day for this.

" I think I have a way we can stay nice and warm~." My sultry redhead purred into my ear, his hot lips running along the side of my neck as I leaned back into his touch. I found myself very quickly melting into his suggestion, whimpering at the burst of hormones throughout my body. Tilting my head to the side, I gave myself completely over to him, ready to just get lost in ecstasy with him. Before I fell completely into my haze, I had the bright idea to realize that the bedroom would be a much better place for this than on my couch.

" B-Bed, ah, upstairs." I managed to decipher through my lusty mind, doing my best to lead him upstairs. Luckily he had mercy on me and didn't continue his distractions as we went up the stairs, since I was very close to losing all reason. At this point, I would _gladly_ do it against a freaking wall for all I cared. I was at the level that I was prepared to hump the nearest object if I didn't get some from Axel.

Both of us hurriedly started yanking and pulling on one another's clothes, desperate for some skin to skin contact. I moaned when I pushed my hand under his shirt, hungrily feeling his toned stomach and chest, having forgotten just how wonderful his body was. I let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan at him pushing me back on the bed, his hot mouth quickly moving to my neck, licking and nipping its way down to my chest. My whole body arched into him, craving more attention and wanting release right now. When his fingers started moving to undo my pants, I was nothing but a whimpering, panting, moaning mess. I couldn't offer much besides some breathless moans of his name, my brain having completely melted.

After all our intense pleasure, we both hit our climaxes as I clawed at his back, my body loving the overwhelming euphoria surging through me. I accidentally let out a giggle while watching him climax, it being a long time since I've seen him like that. The face he makes is so cute and funny along with the sound he makes, it's hard to not laugh. His face gets all scrunched up and his voice gets a little higher. It's cute, but don't get me wrong, it's still hot as hell, but it makes me laugh. Once he was coming down from his high, he gave me a curious look, furrowing his brows. You could just _see_ that I wounded his pride by giggling at his climax. Both of us were panting as we let our pleasure run it's course out of our bodies.

" Why'd… you laugh? What's so funny?" He huffed, concerned that he did something wrong during our first time together after so long. Giving him a sincere smile, I brushed back his slightly damp hair out of his face, leaning up to kiss him to make him feel better.

" It's nothing, I loved that. You don't know how long I've been aching to do that again. I love you." I reassured him, amused at watching the tension go out of his shoulders at me claiming that he didn't do something wrong. Though that didn't stop him from pouting a little, still not having liked me laughing at our moment of love. He lazily kissed at my neck, always being cuddly after sex. I'm sure that this won't be the only time we do it tonight, since we've got some lost time to make up for.

Looking over to my window, I let out another giggle at finding that we managed to fog the window up with as much body heat we had between us. That's nice. Perfect that we heated things up so much that we made my window all steamed up.

0-Next morning-0

After convincing Axel to wake up by giving him kisses, I was happy to find that my heat must've come back on at some point in the night.

" Come on Ax. We're gonna be meeting up with my friends later and I want to go shopping before then." I told him, giving him teasing hits to his butt. He had rolled over on his stomach and put his ass in the air to protest waking up. " Don't think I won't go outside and grab a fist full of snow to rub on your bare back, mister." I threatened, wanting to get shopping soon before my friends complain about us being late or something.

" I surrender, I surrender. I'll get up." My godly boyfriend groaned, looking very attractive as he sat up and stretched. His gorgeous muscles flexing under his perfect skin. Man, I'm _so_ fucking lucky. He looked over and caught me staring, giving me a grin before I quickly ducked into my closet to get dressed. I've got time to drown in the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend later, focus Roxas!

Axel had been behaving himself, through our short little breakfast, probably too tired to jump me just yet. Smirking to myself, I quietly got up from my seat as Axel dried his hands after having washed our dishes. Let's see~ I can't recall if Axel is ticklish or not? Might as well find out. Much to my displeasure, at my sudden tickling, Axel didn't even flinch and just gave me an amused grin, wondering what the heck that was supposed to be. The evil redhead laughed as he turned to me, wiggling his fingers at me as I paled and began backing up. Oh no no no no no! This is _not_ good!

" Axel, no." I warned, backing up for every step he took towards me. My eyes widened at him lunging and hooking an arm around me, eliciting a squeal from me as I tried struggling as we went to the floor.

" Roxy, yes~!" He hummed with delight, his offending fingers finding my ticklish spots quickly, leaving me a writhing, giggling mess of the floor as I lashed out with involuntary punches and kicks. I felt my face flush as I laughed, hating him for being between my legs, making it so I couldn't kick him, his free hand pinning my arms to keep me from fighting back.

" S-St-stop! Hahaha e-enou-gh! Axel! I-I'm gonna piss my pants! Knock it off!" I giggled, trying my best to squirm away from him, tears forming at my eyes from how hard I was laughing. Of course my loving firecrotch only laughed at my pain, amused by how I squealed and wiggled at being tickled in the right spots.

" You brought this upon yourself Rox~. Now I know you're unbelievably ticklish, _and_ that you look adorable while being tickled to death." Having mercy, I was freed from having to be tickled, my tears rolling down my face as I pouted, my sides and face hurting now from smiling and laughing. He's lucky that I didn't pee myself or something! Then I'd have to hurt him! Being the mushy guy he is, he leaned down and kissed my flushed, tear stained cheek, giving me a little laugh. Allowing him to wipe away my tears, I kicked out at him in revenge, not putting any effort into it. I don't actually want to cause him pain after all, but I was satisfied at the fact my foot connected with him.

" That didn't go like I planned….How can you _not_ be ticklish?!" I huffed, taking the offered hand to help me stand up.

" I dunno. Never have been." He said with a shrug, following me as I put on my coat to go outside. Rolling my eyes at him, I lightly punched him in the shoulder as I headed for my car. We still need to squeeze in some shopping time before we meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette for coffee. More alone time with Axel before introducing him to the best friends is always good. I have a good feeling they won't stop being embarrassing just because Axel is there. Considering they've been hounding me for the gory details of Axel and I's sexual relationship. Why they want to know _that_ of all things is beyond me. I know that I could live a very happy life _not_ discovering what Hayner and that thug Seifer do behind closed doors. Why I'm somehow different, I have no idea. Though when I admitted that I had a boyfriend back in California they were all shocked, saying that I "looked way too innocent to be having that kind of relationship with another guy"!

I found a few nice pairs of jeans for myself and a few for Axel, a couple of shirts, sweatshirts, stuff like that while we wandered around the store. I was in due need of some new clothes, since mine are all…._well loved_ I guess. My pants are starting to get holes in the crotch, so I guess it's time to refresh the wardrobe. Smiling down at my good haul, I looked over to Axel, wanting to gush about how much cool stuff I found.

" Hey Ax! I think that I- _whoa_!" I squeaked in surprise at him suddenly grabbing me and pulling me into the changing room, the clothes tumbling over the bench they have for you to sit on. Caught off guard, I flushed, listening to him locking the door to the tight room, wondering what got into him. My blush got even deeper at hearing his zipper to his pants come down, oh, he wouldn't… " Axel, what-ah!" I gasped at suddenly being pushed up against the wall, my mind trying to catch up with the fact we were doing this in a _public place_. " Not h-here.." I breathed, having to bite back a moan as him quickly fumbling to undo my pants, shimmying them down just below my butt. " Ax-_el_~!" I quietly moaned at him working his hand fast, probably wanting to make sure that we get into it before someone figures out what's going on. My breath came in puffs at him suddenly grabbing my legs, hooking them around his waist, causing me to be sufficiently pinned between him and the wall.

I cursed my body for aching for him so bad, since normally I would've thought that I wouldn't have allowed him to do this. The year of separation took it's toll on me. I can't get enough of him. I _want_ him _so freaking bad_. I felt completely embarrassed as our pleased little noises drifted around the changing room, there no _way_ the whole store can't be hearing this. My face burned red as I did everything in my power to _not_ moan shamelessly, him hitting my sweet spot dead on like this. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, trying to muffled myself on his shoulder, chanting that we're in a store, and this isn't good behavior for that setting.

He clearly wasn't having that, since he abruptly thrusted roughly, nailing that wonderful spot in me, my choked moan alarmingly loud. I couldn't stop it as I let out a series of, not so hidden, moans, my head tilting back. That fucking bastard! He did that on purpose! I gave him a hazy glare, seeing how satisfied that prick was about me moaning and mewling like no tomorrow. He at least had the sense to wrap his hand around me to stop us from messing up our clothing as we climaxed. My moan of his name equally as loud as my last one, coupled with his groan of my name. Relieved that my feet are finally back on the ground, I leaned against the wall of the dressing room, exhausted and utterly embarrassed at our performance for the whole store. My ears burned a dark red at a hesitant knock on our door came, a wavering voice paired with it.

" U-Um, are you both….okay… in there..?" They asked, making me want to just melt at the fact that there was no hiding how shameful we were.

" More than okay~." Axel groaned in pleasure, the sound of quickly retreating footsteps sounding right after. I hit his shoulder as he laughed, having intended to embarrass them. Not able to stay mad at him, I slowly smiled with a laugh, rolling my eyes at him.

" You're terrible!" I quietly hiss at him, pulling my pants back up as I gathered the clothes strewn across the bench.

" You loved it~, how naughty Roxy, you moaned so loudly!" He teased, earning himself another punch from me, along with a mutter of 'fucking dick'. The people at the check out were completely horrified as we came up to pay for the clothes, knowing that it was us two who were doing things in the dressing rooms. Oh god… I'm never going to be able to come back here… Freaking perverted, horney redhead!

We made it just in time to the cafe that we were supposed to be meeting my friends, making it surprisingly right on time, on the dot even! I'm impressed. I thought for sure we were going to be late thanks to Axel's little _urges_ in the clothing store. Getting giddy about seeing my friends again, I gave Axel a big smile as we entered the cozy shop. There were quite a few people in the shop, most of them either reading or on laptops. Only a few tables actually had friends talking and conversations. I spotted my friends with little effort, them just having to like obnoxious clothing and hair cuts. Olette was pretty in her orange ruffle top, Hayner sporting plenty of camo as usual, and Pence had one of his many jerseys on, it a bright red. Definitely all of them stand out in a crowd.

As soon as they caught sight of Axel and I, they all perked up, waving us over with more gusto than necessary. Oh boy, that can't be a good sign...Bringing Axel over to them, I introduced them all, Axel going to wait in the line to by us hot chocolate.

" Sooo~, tell us about Axel!" Olette cooed, glancing over to said boyfriend of mine as he started nodding his head to the music they were playing. I can see where this is going… how ever did I guess that they were going to be asking about that?

" Uh, well he's sweet and dorky and-"

" Not _that_! I'm talking what went down to have you get _those_ mister!" Olette huffed, grinning at me as she gestured to my neck, my hand reflexively moving to touch it. I winced at finding that my neck was tender, meaning that it was probably covered in hickeys… oh that jerk! He gave me these and didn't tell me I went out in public like this?! Flushing, I tried to think up a way to talk myself out of this.

" Come on Rox! What are you afraid of? Just tell us if he's good or not! Obviously he must not be horrible if you have that many hickeys after being apart for a year." Hayner put in, giving me a tired look, clearly not buying my excuses. Oh what the hell, it can't hurt to just come out with it. They want to know so badly, fine! Scratching my nose in embarrassment, I tried calming my blushing face.

" W-Well, he's actually _great_ in bed… he's just so gorgeous and toned. He also, kinda has this _voice_ that just makes me melt, he's also the kind of person who knows all my sensitive spots and everything. He knows how to hit my sweet spot every time and leaves me seeing stars. We actually kind of did it four or...more times.. last night because of us both being so eager. I can't remember how many times since it was just one big blur of pleasure… H-He also just whisked me off and did me in a dressing room stall, so I kind of can't go back to that store without being remembered as 'that guy who got nailed by his boyfriend in the back'. He's kind of sex on legs, but the best part is him being all affectionate before and after sex, since he's such a dork and….yeah.." I mumbled, getting progressively quieter as I went, getting highly uncomfortable about discussing how my lover gets me aroused in front of my friends. What made it worse was the fact my sexually charged body started _reacting_ while I recalled our sexual rendezvous… Oh please no….no boners in front of my friends, _please_.

The all had paid close attention, all looking impressed as they glanced between me and Axel. Olette giggled, saying that she found it cute that we were so adorable. Hayner hummed and said that it reminds him of Seifer and him, but that they're a lot more hot and heavy since they're both such aggressive people. I swear they're just big balls of testosterone. It's hard to believe that they have their cuddly, gentle moments. Hey, whatever works for them I guess.

Glancing back, I found that Axel had ordered our hot chocolate and was waiting for them to finish making it. What was even better was the fact he was dancing to Fall out boy's " I don't care" that the cafe was playing. He's certainly not a bad dancer. He's hot as all hell while dancing, which makes it fun to watch him roll his hips sensually, his hands slowly running down his thighs. You could just _hear_ the collective drop of all the women's panties in the room at watching my boyfriend dance. Even the barista's eyes were on him, almost causing her to spill the hot milk on her hand. I'm _so_ lucky that he's gay, since he's be quite the lady killer if he was straight or bi.

" You know, people say how well someone dances is how good at sex they are, so I guess you weren't lying!" Olette put in, amused with what Axel was doing.

When Axel finally came back to the table, my friends were watching him closely, curious with the newly found information that he was good at sex. Leave it to him to notice my _issues_, him giving me a both surprised and knowing look. He raised his eyebrows in suggestion, making me have to quickly push my hot coco up to my face to hide my suddenly burning cheeks.

My friends didn't grille him too hard, but they seemed to hit it off with him, deeming him a good guy by the end of our little meeting. Some tension that I hadn't realized was there was released at my friends approving. I didn't know I was nervous about their meeting, but I was worrying for nothing. Axel's a likable guy, so it's not hard to have him hit it off with them.

0-Four days later-0

It was a fun week, but I found a knot settling near the end. Today Axel's going to leave… Who knows how long it'll take for him to get back this time… I woke up the groggy Axel, dragging him into the shower with me. I don't want us to be late for his train back. I washed his hair as he slowly woke up, grinning at me as he did so.

" You know, this reminds me of some fanfiction Demyx had me read~." He purred suggestively, rubbing my hips as I rolled my eyes, tilting his head back to wash out the soap. I'll admit him being so normal made me a little less upset, but I'm definitely not in the mood. We also have a time limit here. He's out of luck.

" Not now Ax, we've got to get you to the station on time." I told him quietly, it hurting me to say that. This wonderful time with him has only made my love for him grow and my attachment deepen. What am I going to do when he leaves me again...if I was sad before...this time is going to kill me... Why does he have to be so wonderful?

Axel must've picked up on my mood, since he made an effort to glue himself to my side, holding my hand tightly as we got out of my car at the station. The pain in my chest got worse with the second as we got out his bags, making our way to the waiting trains. Just like I had when he arrived, I had told myself not to cry now. I couldn't help it as I felt my eyes get blurry, tears distorting my vision. I turned my head to try to hide my face from Axel, not wanting him to see me and think I'm a wimp. My charade was ruined as I let out a little sob, Axel hearing it right away.

" Roxas, what's wrong, why are you crying babe?" His voice was laced with concern as he turned to me, gently grabbing my face so that I was looking at him. Sniffling, I couldn't stop the flow of tears now, my resolve cracking. I didn't want to be selfish and ask him to move here just because I'm lonely, but everything is screaming at me to ask.

" I-I'm sad….I don't...want you to leave me again." I mumbled, melting at the loving kisses he placed on my wet cheeks. He wiped my tears away as he looked down at me with a smile.

" And I really really don't _want_ to leave you again. In fact, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to move up here. That way I can be next to my Roxy." Axel told me, running his hands through my hair as I stared in shock at him.

" But, what about college and what about your stuff…?! You can't just-"

" Demyx can pack for me, and I checked, my credits would transfer to your school." He reassured me, kissing my nose as I felt my eye start watering again, a smile forming on my lips. Throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him close, starting to cry all over again, not used to such raging emotions.

" You crazy dork…." I mumbled, happily sobbing into his chest, laughing as I realized he'd be by my side every morning now. I've got my boyfriend back! I don't _ever_ want to go through that again.

It hurt when we were apart, but now that we're together again, I'll love you always.

* * *

**A/N Yaya akuroku XD just some fluffy fluff fluff~, I hope you liked! I know I enjoyed writing this! Thank you to the people who came up with the prompts I used, and sorry again if these were taken, hopefully no one minds! ;-;**

**Prompts:**

**-Person A lives far north while person B lives somewhere very warm and they talk to each other with Skype. One winter, person B decides to visit person A to prove they can "survive" the cold. However, that night, person A's heat goes out…**

**-Your OTP is having sex and when person A reaches their climax, person B (who is the more reserved/shy one) starts giggling because person A's orgasm face and/or noises are hilarious.**

**-Imagine person A of your OTP sneaking up on person B and attempting to tickle them. Finding out that B isn't ticklish, A starts running to save themselves from B's now wiggling fingers. B tackles and tickles the life out of A.**

**-Imagine your OTP having sex in the changing rooms of a shop. Bonus: If after they've finished, someone knocks on the door to see if they are okay.**

**-Imagine that Person A's friends are really nosy and are constantly asking about A and B's sex life. One day, A finally caves, and tells them, but either gets turned on (by talking about how great B is in bed) and/or becomes super flustered.**

**-Imagine your OTP in the shower. Person A is washing Person B's hair when Person B grins mischievously and says that this reminds them of a fanfiction they read the other day… Bonus: Person A shuts down their advances because the two of them are supposed to be getting ready for work/school/an important event/etc. and Person A doesn't want to be late.**


End file.
